Chapter 17 (Super)
is the seventeenth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Zamasu and Gowasu travel to planet Babari to see whether they would become civilized or not in one thousand years. They witness a conflict between a group of Babarians over a large fish which results in the death of two Babarians. Zamasu is disgusted with the Babarians uncivilized nature; Gowasu agrees with Zamasu but has an open mind that the Babarians can change in a thousand years and they can witness that change with the Time Rings. Gowasu explains that Time Rings allow one to travel to the future and back to the world one departed from. Time Rings must be used with extraordinary care as they can be used to alter history which is why there are forbidden laws put in place to restrict the usage of Time Rings. Gowasu explains that if history does change then a new timeline manifests and a new Time Ring that represents that new timeline is born. Zamasu begins to understand that the new Time Rings that are born due to new timelines manifesting allow one to travel to the so called "parallel worlds". Gowasu comments that one of the humans from the sophisticated civilizations of the Twelfth Universe created a type of apparatus that enabled time travelling back to the past and as a result a Time Ring was born. Gowasu gives Zamasu his Potara so that he can time travel with him and tells him to place it on his left ear otherwise they would end up fusing together. Gowasu and Zamasu bump fists, focus on travelling into the future which causes the Time Ring to work. Zamasu and Gowasu have traveled one thousand years into planet Babari's future. Gowasu sees that early foundations of civilization have formed and goes to investigate the village. Suddenly, Gowasu and Zamasu stumble on a massive battle between the Babarians. Zamasu is shocked that the Babarians have become even crueler and starts believing that the universe is better off without mortals. However, Zamasu and Gowasu see that an elderly Babarian is attempting to negotiate a ceasefire. A Babarian ambushes Zamasu and Gowasu, but Zamasu repels the Babarian's attack. The Babarian is injured but is enraged and charges forward. Gowasu tells Zamasu that they are leaving but Zamasu takes no heed and instead kills the enraged Babarian with his energy blade; Zamasu has a smile is satisfaction on his face. Furious, Gowasu returns himself and Zamasu back to the present. Zamasu gives back Gowasu's potara earring while Gowasu demands an explanation. Zamasu claims that thee Babarian had no value, to which Gowasu responds that every living being has value, although Zamasu thinks it is wrong to leave the mortals to their own devices and wonders what being Supreme Kai means. Gowasu tells his apprentice that it is his job to oversee the universe's inhabitants without interfering. Zamasu thinks that they should crush mortals that show no promise, but Gowasu explains that it is the job of the Hakaishin to exterminate mortals. Zamasu wonders what he has being training for all this time; Gowasu explains that the training helps him find composure and tranquility. Zamasu thanks his teacher for his guidance while Gowasu orders Zamasu to make him tea. In the Seventh Universe on Earth, the Dragon Team and Beerus are having a go-kart race. The go-kart race ends with Future Trunks winning after managing to take out the leader Beerus with some ki blasts. At Capsule Corporation, Beerus is annoyed that he lost and tells Whis that they are going. Future Trunks is glad that he can sit back and enjoy himself; he wishes for his world to be peaceful and fun once they defeat Goku Black. Future Trunks asks Goku and Vegeta to go with him to the future, to which they accept. Vegeta tells Future Trunks that he is going to train with him tomorrow in the gravity room. Back in the Tenth Universe in the Kaioshin Realm, Zamasu is watching GodTube; he is watching the battle between Goku and Hit during the Sixth and Seventh Universe Tournament. Gowasu shows up and sees the video Zamasu is watching. Gowasu is in disbelief that Goku has achieved the power of a god while Zamasu is surprised that even the Omni King showed up to the tournament. Near the end of the video, Zamasu sees large orange orbs and wonders what they are. Gowasu explains that the enormous orbs are called Super Dragon Balls and they are capable of granting any wish; this information interests Zamasu. In the Seventh Universe on Earth at Capsule Corporation, the next day has arrived; Future Trunks and Vegeta are training in the gravity room while Goku is meditating outside. Beeus and Whis are watching Goku's solo training when the Eastern Kaioshin arrives. Beerus and Whis ask Eastern Kaioshin about any gods with extreme ideologies revolving around the eradication of humanity. East Kaioshin thinks that Kibito fills in the requirements. Before they can investigate, Whis receives a message from the Grand Priest. Whis tells Goku that the Omni-King wants an audience with him, which shocks Beerus. Goku doesn't want to go, but Beerus pressurizes him to go and orders him to be on his best behavior. Beerus orders Whis to go with Goku while he remains on Earth. East Kaioshin takes Goku and Whis using Instantaneous Movement. At the Omni-King's Palace, East Kaioshin, Goku and Whis arrive. The Grand Priest welcomes the party and thanks them for coming. Whis and East Kaioshin bow their heads to the Grand Priest while Goku casually greets the Grand Priest. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters